Furniture frames that are convertible between a bed position and a couch position are known in the art. Use of convertible furniture frames allow users to maximize the use of a limited living space such as that of a studio or a small apartment by reducing the space dedicated for the furniture. That is, instead of requiring a space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's bed and another space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's couch or sofa, the use of the convertible furniture frame allow the user to eliminate one of the aforementioned dedicated furniture spaces thereby providing the user with increased living space.
The assembly of the aforementioned convertible furniture frames normally includes at least one but usually two linkages between a first section of the furniture frame and a second section of the furniture frame such as a backrest section and a seat section. The aforementioned linkage normally occurs at the sides of the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame and is traditionally connected by just a pin or bolt extending through the sides of the backrest section and the seat section. More specifically, in linking the sides of the backrest section to the seat section, the pin or bolt normally extends through one of the sides of the backrest section first and then through an elongated slot located on the side of the seat section, the elongated slot allowing for the horizontal displacement of the seat section for the conversion of the furniture frame between and the bed position and the couch position. A securing member such as a bolt is then attached to a free end of the pin or bolt to maintain the linkage.
Although the above prior art convertible furniture frames work for their intended purpose, due to the fact that the linkage between the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame is mainly supported by the side members of the backrest section and the seat section, prolong and/or substantial use of the prior art convertible furniture frames can often weaken the linkage of the furniture frame to a point where the linkage is broken due to potential cracking of the sidewalls of the furniture frame. The aforementioned is especially true around the area where the elongated slot of the seat section is located.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing for a furniture frame having a furniture frame bracket for further supporting the linkage between the sides of the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame so as to distribute the forces that are directed on the linkages between the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame to reduce the potential for breakage of the linkage.